Why Us?
by CrazyChic93
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are having an amazing day, that is until they find themselves in a horrific incident. How will it effect those they hold dear to them, including, each other? *** DISCLAIMER *** I DO NOT AND (unfortunately) NEVER WILL OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES. THE CHARACTERS ARE RICK RIORDAN'S CREATION, I ONLY OWN THE PLOT *****************
1. Chapter 1

Why Us?

PJ Fanfic

**Annabeth P.O.V**

Percy reached across the small, circular table and grabbed Annabeth's hand. He smiled at her and she leaned in to kiss him.

It had been the most perfect day followed by a beautiful night.

First Percy had randomly turned up at her door with a bouquet of flowers for her, and when she asked what they were for he simply smiled at her and pulled her out side to Paul's blue Prius, where he blind folded her and guided her into the car. They drove for what seemed like hours, with Annabeth blindfolded and Percy driving one handed, holding her hand with the other, and drawing small circles on the back of it. When they finally arrived, Percy gently pulled her out of the car and took off her blindfold.

The sight that greeted her was incredible. It was a deserted beach with soft, white sand and a sparkling, deep green ocean that reminded Annabeth of Percy's eyes. They spent the whole day swimming and running up and down the beach holding hands. Just as Annabeth was starting to get hungry, Percy led her back over to the Prius, thankfully without the blindfold this time, and they drove back into town. Percy parked out the front of a fancy, Italian restaurant, and they ordered dinner, sitting outside at one of the small, circular tables that held pretty, little, fairy light candles.

And that's where they found themselves now, kissing softly in the soft light cast from the small candles. Percy pulled away, grabbing Annabeth's hand softly and lifting her from her seat,

"Come on Wise Girl. We should be getting home now, it's getting late."

Annabeth nodded and waited as Percy paid the bill. They walked back over to the car hand in hand and Percy opened Annabeth's door for her, waiting for her to climb in before closing the door and heading over to his side. Once inside, he turned the keys to start the ignition and reversed out of the car park onto the main road.

"Thank you, Percy," Annabeth said, glancing over at her boyfriend, who looked over as they rolled to a stop at a red light, "for everything today, it was really special"

Percy grinned at her and leaned over the centre console to kiss her.

Annabeth suddenly heard the screeching of tires and felt Percy's arm wrap around her protectively as she looked up in time to watch a white Holden Ute slam into the driver's side of the Prius.


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy P.O.V**

Percy was really enjoying his day until he got crushed by a Ute. He had heard the tires screech and instinctively reached to protect her from the danger, as another car smashed into his side of the Prius. His window shattered and rained down on Percy as he attempted to shield Annabeth's body with his own. Annabeth gripped Percy's arm tightly as they spun across the road and slammed into a tree. The driver's side again took the brunt of the damage. The impact sent Percy's head cracking into the windshield, causing a large fracture to spread across the glass. The bonnet crumpled under the jarring impact, crushing Percy's legs. Percy watched, helplessly, as they glass on the passenger side of the car shattered down onto the unconscious form of Annabeth. Percy struggled to help, but his body wasn't responding. Soon, as sirens screamed in his ears, Percy swirled into a void of blackness.

**Jack P.O.V**

Jack jumped out of the ambulance, before it had even stopped at the scene. It was total chaos. There was a white Ute with a caved in bonnet in the middle of the intersection with tire marks following it from the other side of the road. A man was being pulled out of the driver's seat by a couple of other EMT's, but other than a couple of bruises, he looked fine, if totally wasted. Over the other side of the road, smashed into a tree was a blue Prius, where some firemen were trying to cut off the doors and were calling over the paramedics. Jack raced over, while the Lights flashed in his eyes, and arrived just as the man in front got the door all the way off. The fireman stepped out of the way so Jack could assess the damage. What he saw shocked him.

The fireman had cut away the driver's door and the driver was none other than an 18 year old boy. He had slices all over his arms from the shattered windows, and his legs were caught under the crushed front of the car. The boy also had a large cut on his head that went straight to the bone.

Across from him was a girl of around the same age with honey blonde hair. She made it out better than the boy, but was still injured. She, too, had cuts all over her arms and legs, and Jack could hear how laboured her breathing was from the other side of the car. He needed to get these kids out and to the hospital as soon as possible, or they would have no chance.

Jack turned back to the boy and cut off his seat belt, whilst feeling for a pulse. It was there, but it was weak. That's when Jack noticed that the boy wasn't breathing


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N_

_Just a shout out to a few people who are supporting my story._

_Thank- you,_

_Backbiter009 (Fav/Follow)_

_asucoffeeaddict (Fav/ Follow)_

_mkfl001 (Fav/ Follow)_

_silena4kane (Fav/ Follow)_

_KendraSorenson (Follow)_

_Thanks for following, you are my first 5, so, yeah thanks. Also, sorry the chapters are so small, but this is my first fanfiction, so just bare with me. Now on to the story…_

CHAPTER 3

**Jack P.O.V**

"Quick, get an oxygen tank over here!" Jack called out to the other EMTs that were wheeling over a gurney, "This kid isn't breathing!"

That soon sped the paramedics up, they double timed over to the crashed car, one of the younger officers hauling the tank over at the back. Jack quickly clicked a neck brace on the driver and slowly pulled him out, with the help of the other EMTs. The poor kid moaned at the tugged softly at his squashed legs. When they got him out Jack gasped. His legs were covered in cuts and twisted at odd angles. It was by far, the worst that Jack had seen. The paramedics softly laid the boy down on the gurney, hooking him up to the oxygen tank and started wheeling him back to the ambulance.

Jack ran around to the other side of the car and started to cut the girl's seatbelt off her. Another set of paramedics had already set up a second gurney next to her side of the car and when Jack finally got the girl out of her seat, he laid her down on the second one. As he did so, she started to come around, and her breaths got more and more laboured.

"Get her an IV line, I think she's got cracked ribs," Jack told the nearest paramedics and they rolled her over to the other ambulance. Jack quickly jogged back over to the ambulance that held the boy and climbed in while closing the doors and telling the driver to step on it. He watched as the female paramedic next to him quickly placed a rough gauze over the boy's head wound and connected him up to the pain killers.

"Will he make it?" Jack inquired of the nurse. She turned to him,

"If we're lucky…"


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

**Annabeth P.O.V**

Everything hurt. Her head hurt, her eyes hurt, and by the gods did her chest hurt. It hurt her just to breath. She winced as a bright light was shinned in her eyes. She tried to move her hand to block it out, but her body wasn't responding. So she just lay there, while people fiddled with her and impaled her skin with needles. Soon the pain lessened and she felt herself slipping away again. The pain was still there, just not as harsh. She really wished Percy could be with her.

PERCY.

Annabeth's eyes snapped open and she started struggling to get up. She was lying on a gurney in a moving ambulance, surrounded by paramedics, who rushed to calm her as she thrashed. She was suddenly hit with a wave of pain, which spread from her chest to the rest of her body. Moving hurt.

A young female nurse with sparkling blue eyes softly stroked her hair and held her hand, trying to comfort her.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asked Annabeth, "Is it the boy?"

Annabeth's eyes widened; how did this lady know about Percy? Then reasoning took over her and she realised that she would've seen him when she pulled Annabeth out of the ruined Prius.

Annabeth vigorously nodded her head, and then groaned when a fresh wave of pain overtook her.

"We got they boy out of the wreckage and he's on his way to hospital in the ambulance in front of us right now," The lady continued to stroke Annabeth's hair soothingly, "Do you think you could tell us his name, or yours?" the lady asked.

Panting Annabeth replied, "He's… Percy… well, Perseus… Jack…son," Annabeth groaned in pain and the nurse made soothing noises at her,

"Calm down, okay? Just relax; we don't need you to tell us any more right now, okay?" She turned a dial next to Annabeth's gurney and Annabeth grew even tireder, "Just sleep, alright?"

Annabeth nodded before falling into an unsteady sleep.

**Jack P.O.V**

It took them three and a half minutes to arrive back at the hospital, and the boy wasn't holding up very well. He was deathly pale, most likely from blood loss, and despite the fact that he was hooked up to the oxygen tank, he had stopped breathing twice on the way back.

As soon as the ambulance had stopped outside the hospital, Jack had jumped out and rushed to get the boy inside to the already prepped operating room. He looked to his left as he rolled the boy through the doors and could see that Heather was doing the same with the girl. It didn't take Jack long to get the boy inside, and then he was ushered out from the operating team, so they could start on his various injuries.

When Heather walked out of the other room, where the girl was being operated on, Jack walked over to her,

"Did you get the girl's name?"

Heather shook her head, "But I did get the boy's", Jack raised his eyebrows, "It's Perseus Jackson,"

Jack nodded, "Then you'd better get his parents on the phone," He looked at the boy's operating room sadly, "we've got some bad news for them"


	5. Chapter 5, ish

_****IMPORTANT****_

_PLEASE READ_

_Sorry this isn't an update guys. I have 2 ways I can go right now; Percy can die, or he can get better (or, you know, Annabeth could die, but she isn't really hurt... much... XD)_

_So I'm gonna leave it up to you guys, do you want a happy ending for the couple? Or do you want them to die and burn in the flames of my cruel, torturous mind? Mwhahaha, MWAHAHAHA, MWAHA- cough cough splutter!_

_Yeah, well, you get what I mean..._

_Also thank-you for the follows, favourites and reviews! Really appreciate it! XD_

_Let me know what you want (You could also review while your at it, that would be nice ;))_


	6. Chapter 6

_Woohoo, guys! 1000 reads!_

_Thank-you for all the favourites and follows! _

**Sally P.O.V**

Sally's eyes were falling out of her head. She was so tired. She'd already had three coffee's with-in the space of an hour, which she realised was terrible for her, but she was determined to finish this chapter of her book. Vigorously she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand, blinked a few times, and stretched her fingers. She was so stiff from sitting in this blasted chair all day, but it was worth it, because once she gets published, and she would get published, she would have the money she needed to get a nice little house with Paul, a car for Percy and give Percy some money for college. Everything will be better; she just needed to finish this book.

Sally's phone vibrated on the table next to her. She looked at the caller ID, but didn't recognise the number. She swiped the screen and held the phone to her ear,

"Hello, Sally Jackson speaking,"

"Hello Ms Jackson," said the male voice on the other side of the line. Sally didn't recognise the voice and frowned.

"May I ask why you are calling at," Sally glanced at the clock on her desk, "Quarter past nine at night?"

The man on the other side of the phone let out a shaky breath, "I'm sorry to tell you this Ms Jackson, but your son Perseus has been involved in a motor collision on the intersection,"

Sally froze. Percy. Motor collision. She almost dropped the phone, then she heard the male on the other end of the line calling to her,

"Ms Jackson? Are you still there?"

Sally swallowed and answered,

"Yes! Yes, sorry, just, you know, in shock."

"I understand Ms Jackson. Percy is in surgery right now, but we are setting up a room for, and you are welcome to come and wait in it if you like." The man soothed Sally.

"Yes, yes, I'll be there soon…" Sally trailed off and hung up. Slowly, still in shock she walked into her and Paul's bedroom, where he was lying on the bed, playing on his iPad. When he looked up and saw Sally's face he quickly got up and caught her when she fell into his arms. Finally it all crashed down on top of her and she sobbed into Paul's shirt.

"Sally? What is it? What's wrong?" Paul asked in concern.

"P-P-Per-cy!" Sally sobbed, "He was… in-in a car cr-cr-crash!" Sally balled the T-shirt fabric up tighter in her fist.

Paul's eyes widened in shock and he hugged sally tighter. Once she had calmed down slightly, Paul guided her out of the apartment and into their spare car and drove to the hospital in deathly silence.

**Jack P.O.V**

Jack put the phone down and ran a hand through his hair. It had been a big day, and he was meant to be off already, but after he heard that there had been a crash, he had had to go help, and there was no way he was going to leave now. He was going to wait until the boy got out of surgery and he got the all clear before he left. Technically this wasn't his area of the hospital. He was part of the EMTs, not the ICU, but there was no way he was just going to leave Perseus now, he was just a kid.

He turned when he felt a soft hand fall lightly on his shoulder. Heather stood looking into his eyes, her own sparkling blue ones clouded with sorrow.

"It's okay Jack," she comforted him, "He'll make it through."

Jack shook his head at her, "He only got a 6 on the Glasgow Coma Scale," He told her sadly, "He's practically dead…"

_Okay, so you guys probably have no clue what the Glasgow Coma Scale is but it will be explained in the next chapter. I have no idea when I will update, so you can look it up if you like, it won't spoil anything, but if your lazy like I am, then that doesn't matter either! XD_

_I don't wait for a certain amount of reviews to update, but your comments may… encourage… me to update faster. XD_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

**Sally P.O.V**

Three hours.

That's how long Sally had been sitting in the bland room for. Surrounded by white walls, floors and furniture, her hand squeezing tightly into Paul's, grasping for any form of comfort. She was in a daze; had been since they arrived. She wanted to see Percy; she wanted to see her baby, to make sure he was okay. Annabeth's parents had been notified of the situation as soon as the hospital had gotten their number from Paul, and were now rushing to the airport to support their daughter.

Slowly, Sally's eyes began to droop. It had been such a long day, filled with stress and shock; maybe she could just rest here for a little while…-

Sally snapped awake when the door opened and nurses started to wheel a bed in. Sally let out a sob as she caught sight of her comatose son. Paul wrapped a strong arm around her waist before she could collapse to the floor. The nurses started to attach tubes and needles to Percy's form. Some consisted of painkillers and morphine, whilst other held blood. A ventilator was also threaded down his throat and he was hocked up to a heart monitor that was helping his heart beat.

One of the nurses detached herself from the others and walked over to Paul and Sally.

"Hello, I'm nurse Trixie," She told them.

Paul, noticing that Sally was still quite shocked, took the lead, "Hi, I'm Paul, Percy's step-dad, and this is his mother Sally,"

Trixie smiled sadly at Sally, "Perhaps we should talk outside, and let Percy rest, hmm?"

Sally nodded, dazed, and walked out into the hospital hallway. She crossed the corridor and sat down in a plush chair on the other side. Trixie followed Paul out and closed the door to Percy's room behind her. She stood in front of Sally and Paul, whose hand was resting on her shoulder, and pulled out a clipboard and started flipping through.

"Percy has obtained quite sever injuries," Trixie began. That was it; Sally was already starting to hyperventilate. Trixie continued, "He has a lot of deep-level lacerations, not to mention surface level cuts. Most of the lacerations are located on his legs and can be treated. The bonnet of the car also has crushed his legs. He just had surgery to get the bones relocated back into their original positions, but they may not ever fully heal," At this Sally started to swoon to the side. Percy, her baby, might never be able to walk again. Trixie saw her face and asked if she was okay. Sally just nodded and gestured for her to continue. Trixie did so, but all the while keeping a watchful eye on Sally, "Percy has also received a large laceration to his forehead, which will more than likely lead to a traumatic brain injury. We performed a Computerized Tomography, or CT scan, to search for signs of swelling and bleeding, and if it comes back with these, we may have to perform neurosurgery to remove the blood clots," Trixie flipped the page on her clipboard then continued, "He also only scored a 6 on the Glascow Coma Sclae,"

Paul frowned, "What's the Glascow Coma Scale?"

"It's the scale of response from an unconscious victim," Trixie explained, "It helps us to determine the depth of the coma the patient is in. It rates from 3 to 15, 15 being awake and 3 being deceased,"

Sally visibly paled at that. Her son was pretty much dead… She grabbed onto Paul's hand and he pulled her up into a hug, comforting her with words about how strong Percy was and how he would get through this. Trixie told them that they were free to re-enter Percy's room when they pleased, then left them to their thoughts.

Slowly, Sally untangled herself from Paul's embrace, keeping a firm grip on his hand though, and walked back into Percy's room. All the nurses were gone now, and it was eerily quiet in the room, the only sounds being Percy's heart rate and his ragged breathing. Sally lowered herself down into a plush chair next to her son's bed while Paul grabbed another chair and sat down next to her.

That is when she allowed herself to break.

With Percy lying barely alive, wrapped in bandages and covered in wires in front of her, Sally Jackson sobbed into her husband's shoulder.

_Okay, I'm sorry this took me a while to put up, but I'm changing schools and had to get it all organised before I could write some more stuff, so yeah... __any who, I hope you like this chapter, it really just fills in the blanks, but hey, whatever._

_My first day at my new school tomorrow! So excited! I LOVE school! (I am strange like that...)_


End file.
